


After the Case is Over?

by justanotherbusyfangirl



Series: Dean and Donna's Sexy Experimentation [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Handcuffs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-09-07 14:17:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16855540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherbusyfangirl/pseuds/justanotherbusyfangirl
Summary: Dean surprises himself and Donna with how much he enjoys being handcuffed, promising for good times later.





	After the Case is Over?

_It’s just part of the plan, all part of the plan…_  was the mantra going through Dean’s mind as Donna shoved him against her sheriff’s jeep, hard enough that he bounced a bit on impact.  If his ears hadn’t been ringing so loudly he would have heard her thank the shapeshifter who had taken the place of an officer from the next town over.

Yes, that was the plan, Dean reminded himself.  He was getting arrested, placing him inside of the station so that he could work from the inside, Sam and Donna coming at the shifter from the outside.

 _Part of the plan_ , he thought to himself even more forcefully when the cold cuffs were snapped on his wrists.  He had to bite his lip to hold back a groan, feeling the way Donna was pressed against him.   _Fuck,_  she felt good.

And the cuffs did, too.

Donna manhandled him a bit, yanking him away from the car by pulling at his now cuffed hands.  Dean’s head hung down, hoping that if he seemed compliant, Donna (and the shifter) would just put him in the jeep and get going.  Wishful thinking, right?

Donna’s left hand was holding his shoulder while her right hand kept ahold of the chain between his hands, jostling him around a bit with power.  She and the shifter were still talking, but he wasn’t listening to that.

He was feeling the way the cuffs were biting into his skin, the way Donna was controlling his every move, the way he was completely helpless…

Well, actually, he was Dean Winchester, so of course he could have gotten out of the cuffs if he’d really wanted to.  But for the first time in his life, he couldn’t imagine getting himself out a pair of handcuffs, getting himself out of his helpless situation.

He  _wanted_  to be in the cuffs, and he wanted  _Donna_  to be the one cuffing him.

Ah, finally – the shifter was walking back to his cruiser and getting in…and Donna was leading Dean to the back door of her jeep.

“Alright there, Dean-o?” she asked, opening the door for him.  She was still putting on the show of pushing him around – the shifter was still  _right there_  – but it wasn’t quite as rough as before.

Dean missed it.

He didn’t respond, sitting in the seat when she pushed him in.  “Dean?” she asked again, a slight twinge of concern in her voice.  Dean met her eyes, trying to keep his inner turmoil to himself.

“Are the cuffs too tight?” she asked, trying to figure out what was wrong.  “I can’t take them off now, did I hurt you?  I’ll loosen them as soon as the bastard’s out of sight-“

“No,” Dean interrupted, obvious arousal in his voice.  Donna’s eyes widened.  “Don’t want you to take the cuffs off, Donna.”

The two of them were silent for a period of time, understanding shared between them.  Dean shifted in the seat of the car, Donna still standing outside the door.  Her eyes were drawn to his lap where she could clearly see the outline of his erection.

Donna gulped.

“Maybe, ah…” Dean thought over his words.  “Maybe you can get the cuffs out again…after the case is over?”

Dean let his invitation hang in the air between them, unsure of how Donna would feel about his proposition. This was completely new territory, he was definitely taking a risk bringing it up.  He shouldn’t have said anything, oh God what if she thinks he’s a freak –

“You betcha, Dean.  We can definitely get those suckers out later, just you and me.”

The confidence in Donna’s voice went straight to Dean’s groin, the man surprised at how excited he was for Donna to take control of him in a more…intimate way.

“Let’s get the hell done with this case, then,” he insisted, motioning with his head for Donna to close the door and get in the driver’s seat.  She stared at him for a split second before jumping into action, just as eager as Dean was.

This would be one hell of a night, that’s for sure.


End file.
